


Baby Monitor (Bruce x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Parents, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in its purest form, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Monitor (Bruce x Reader)

Baby Monitor (Bruce x Reader)

 

The static of the baby monitor was almost calming to Bruce as he laid on his side of the bed, looking at the small device on the counter as he tried to find sleep. It was hard to find sleep or even a moment's rest anymore, especially after working for Shield, with the Avengers. Sometimes he couldn't get the images out of his head: going into a rage, attacking enemies with single blows, watching people getting hurt... it was just too much for him as he shook his head, instead trying to focus on the on anything else, finding his mind going to the person right beside him, (y/n). 

The both of you had been dating for a few months but it wasn't until recently that you had admitted that you had been keeping back a secret. 

You had a baby, a little boy named (s/n), that you had with a previous boyfriend but he bailed out on you when he found out you were pregnant with his child. At first, Bruce was rather worried and a bit upset that you never told him about your son, that maybe you didn't trust him enough but he couldn't blame you as he wasn't sure if he could trust himself with kids, not sure if the big guy would like them all that much. 

Yet somehow, after meeting the small tyke, he found himself rather fond of (s/n) and even finding that (s/n) like him as well, much to the delight of both of you. So here he was, laying beside his girl and listening to the baby monitor before he turned around, hoping to face you but was met with a blank spot. Confused, he patted the still warm spot, wondering if you left to comfort (s/n) though he didn't hear him scream or cry. He was about to get up before he stopped, hearing your soft voice on the monitor as he could hear you hum to your son, a light smile dotting his lips.

"Sleep soundly, okay?" (y/n) cooed softly as you pecked your son's fragile temple, smiling a little wider now as you managed to get him to sleep, placing him softly in his crib and tucking him in for the night.

You didn't know why he cried or what he was worried about but your son was your world, your day and night and you couldn't think about doing anything without him. Hopefully Bruce understood that, knowing he didn't like kids all that much but he did love you, you loved him and you loved (s/n). So maybe, just maybe, he would learn to love your son? With your hopes high, you tiptoed quietly out of the room to your own, hoping not to wake up your boys as you made it past one to, approaching the other now.

"(y/n)," Bruce mumbled as he opened an eye at you, dark and swirling as he watched you walk from the door to the edge of the bed, sitting down.

"Ye-es?" you managed to squeak, thinking he had been asleep, mentally cursing yourself as you probably woke him up with the noise.

"That was too cute," he chuckled, pulling you into his arms as he pecked your cheek, feeling the burn of your cheeks as he soon started to feel himself slipping away to sleep once more.

"Thanks," you managed a snicker, thinking he heard you sing to your son as you were delighted that he found it cute, closing your eyes as you nuzzled up against him, "Now get yourself to bed."

"Fine, fine, good night," he mumbled before he closed his eyes fully, trying to fall asleep once more, pecking your cheek.

"Good night," you cooed softly, kissing his temple before passing out due to exhaustion but Bruce wasn't out just yet, just saying one more thing as this night proved to him something; that he made the right choice in you and despite everything, he loved you and knew what his next step was, mumbling it under his breath before he slept soundly in your arms.

"I'm gonna marry you someday."


End file.
